In Treatment
by theevilqueen
Summary: Inspired by the HBO series In Treatment. Kurt has leukemia and visits a psychologist, Dr. Paul Weston, to talk about his problems. Very AU, with mention of the characters and plotlines in Glee. Future!Klaine is always there, because they're endgame. Otherwise it's only about Kurt and his problems.


**Author's note: This story is inspired by the HBO series In Treatment, especially by the story of April, a 23-year-old architecture student diagnosed with lymphoma. She seems to be in denial about her condition, caring more about his autistic brother and divorced parents. She tells only Dr. Paul Weston about her cancer. I changed the circumstances accordingly. Kurt is in his final year at NYADA. His boyfriend is autistic, his father has a heart condition, so Kurt doesn't want to tell them his news. The future situation of the characters mentioned are only the product of my imagination. I did some research about leukemia and autism, but I'm no expert, so please ignore the eventual mistakes.  
**

**The story is only dialogue (it's an experiment, I hope it works), so in further chapters other characters will be mentioned, but they will never appear. This is just an introduction, so other issues will be explored later on.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee or In Treatment, although I wish I would :)

Week 1, Tuesday 12.00 pm.

Kurt Hummel?

Yes?

Come on in, please.

Nice view, Dr. Weston.

Please call me Paul. You think so? About the view?

Yes. I mean compared to my place. It used to be a storage unit, so we literally had to break through walls to make a window.

Where do you live?

In Queens. It's far away but cheap at least.

Really? Shame I didn't know that, when I rented this apartment a month ago.

So you're new here? Kinda thought so.

Why did you think that?

Your website. There are no comments about your work. So I'm guessing it's a new practice. Nevertheless it's convenient.

Because?

I just wanted to come to a place where nobody knows me. It's unlikely that any of my friends has heard about you.

I suppose that's true. How did you find my website?

Well….. I think if I wanna answer that, first I should tell you why I came to you.

If you wish…

Yes. I read what kind of people you treat. Trauma, self-harm mostly. So people who come to you have been in accidents, or raped or they're suicidal.

Technically yes. Your problem is like that also?

No, don't worry, I haven't been raped or anything. It's just….. Sorry, I'm just trying to find a way to tell you.

Just take your time.

Okay. Here it goes. I have cancer. Acute promyelocytic leukemia. APL, to call it by its cute nickname. It's a rare kind. I've never even heard before, that leukemia has types.

I guess we only learn about that, when it's needed. How long have you know about it?

2 weeks. Last month I was tired all the time. I felt so weak. I thought I had a bad cold or something. But one time I fainted during dance rehearsal and the teacher insisted I had myself checked out.

You're a dancer?

No. I'm at school. NYADA. That's short for New York Academy of Dramatic Arts. I'm majoring in musical theater. This is my last year. I should graduate in the spring.

So you're 21-22 years old?

23, actually. My birthday was in September. Guess I forgot to mention that. I started a year later, because I didn't get in for the first time. After high school I worked at a fashion magazne as an intern for a year, then I applied again, and finally got in. And NYADA has its own medical department, doctors and everything. Everyone has to join and we can only go there for examinations.

Why is that?

I don't really know. I heard somewhere that this is how they try to monitor the students. You know, for alcohol and drugs. So I went there and had myself checked out. I already had bruises, too. When the doctor saw those, he accused me of using drugs. I told him he was crazy and I would never risk my scholarship so stupidly. Finally he believed me but had absolutely no idea what's wrong with me. So he drew blood for testing and asked me to come back.

And I suppose you went back?

Of course I did. I had to know. So 3 days later the doctor told me that my tests came back with irregularities. And they're suspecting that it's cancer. He gave me a paper to go downtown, to the hospital for a bone marrow biopsy. Have you ever had one?

No.

It's bloody painful. They stick a huge needle in your back and it hurts like hell. They have to do it 3-4 times to get enough samples. For a week after that I couldn't walk, sit or stand. The only comfortable position was lying on my stomach. Unfortunately you can't do that in school.

You didn't stay at home after the tests?

No. I needed school to distract me. Anyway, after that things went really fast. 2 days later the hospital called that I should go in for consultation. The minute they said Oncology, I knew I was in trouble.

And what kind of treatment do you need?

Chemo. Naturally. The oncologist said that I should start immediately because I'm in the high risk category. That means they caught it quite late. Though if I'm lucky I might avoid the bone marrow transplant. Anyway I have a 50-50 chance. I asked it.

So when will you start treatment?

Friday. It takes long. Lots of paperwork, insurance and stuff. I had to go to several places to get the right papers, and I'm tired all the time, so I guess it took longer than usual.

But isn't there anyone who can help you? Your family? Friends? Girlfriend?

That's out of the question. I mean the girlfriend. I'm gay. Guess I should have mentioned that too. Hope it's not a problem for you.

Why would it be?

I don't know. But it's a problem for a lot of people.

Well not for me. Who have you told about your situation?

You.

Nobody else?

No.

Why?

It's complicated.

I have time.

That's funny. But nevertheless it's complicated. You see, I live with my boyfriend. Blaine. He's studying at NYU.

So can't he help you?

No. I don't want to tell him yet. He's autistic, it would freak him out. He's terrified of even the thought of disease and death.

How long have you been together?

6 years. I was a junior in high school when we got together. We broke up once, but since then, everything's great. I don't want to spoil it. I mean he's been so well lately. He's very high-functioning, but he still needs a lot of attention.

What about your family?

My mom died when I was 8. From the same disease I have now. My dad got remarried 9 years later. He lives in Washinton now. He's one of the congressmen for Ohio, just reelected. But don't worry I love my stepmom. I mean she's great. And my stepbrother Finn… he's an interesting guy. He volunteered to the Army, but he was kicked out after 16 days. Then he worked in our old high school in Lima, that's where we're from, and now he's in New York too.

What does he do?

He runs my dad's tire shop. My father used to be a mechanic. He has a shop in Lima too, but last year, he founded one here. And my stepbrother is in charge.

Why don't you want to tell them about your cancer?

My father has a heart condition, I don't want to worry him without reason.

Kurt, I think cancer is a very good reason to talk to him.

I said I don't want to, don't you understand? That's why I came here. At least here I can talk about it without you judging me. Right?

Of course. But I still think you can't keep this a secret. Eventually you're going to need help.

I know that. I guess I just appreciate the illusion. As long as nobody knows, I can pretend that everything's normal.

I should think that accepting the need for help is important for you. You can't stay alone.

Oh my god, you talk just like her.

Who is her?

The shrink the oncologist sent me to. I only had 2 sessions with her, because she was stupid and unprofessional.

Why would you say that?

She was the kind who works only for the money. She didn't care about me. She told stupid jokes and asked weird questions that had nothing to do with my condition. She said I should release all my frustration to her. But when I did she freaked out.

What kind of questions did she ask?

She always asked how do I feel about this and that. Do I like my stepbrother? Of course I do. Am I jealous that Blaine gets all the attention, because he's autistic? Of course I'm not jealous, I love him. And other things like that.

You found these questions hard to answer?

It's just they have nothing to do with my cancer. She pretended to be friendly, but didn't really care. It made me uncomfortable to talk like that to a stranger.

So you stopped going to therapy?

Yes. She called me, like, 87 times after that. She was crazy. I mean yeah, I stop going, she calls me, but I don't pick up, so she should let go. Don't you think?

Maybe she was worried about you.

I doubt that. Anyway I thought I should try another shrink. I found your ad on the bulletin board at NYADA. I checked your website, and I came.

Do you feel more comfortable here?

I guess so. At least you ask better questions. But you don't talk all that much. I was expecting extensive soul-searching, yet you're kind of quiet.

And it's better for you this way?

Definitely. I mean I tell you about my cancer, you listen, then I go home. That's how it should be.

Even though when I ask you over and over to tell someone?

Even then. I think our time is up.

Yes, you're right.

I should go.

Before you go, Kurt, please promise me something.

What?

Think about telling someone. Please try to do that.

If I promise you, will you stop nagging me?

Maybe. And I hope you come back next week.

I think so. One more question, you're not from here, aren't you? I mean I know you said you just moved to New York, but originally your family came from somewhere else, right?

Yes. We moved here from Ireland, when I was very young. You have a good ear. Not many people notice my accent.

I'm quite good at accents. Acting classes, you see.

I understand. I hope I see you next week.

You said that already. But I guess you will. Goodbye.

Goodbye.

**A/N: What do you think? Should I continue with this? Reviews are much appreciated.**


End file.
